


At Least Hunting Crocodiles Is Normal(ish)

by laughingalonewithducks



Series: Egypt [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, first one without slash, this one isn't exactly denial but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester likes to think he’s pretty normal.</p><p>Sam Winchester also likes to think his psychic powers are not inherently evil.</p><p>Unfortunately for Sam, ‘normal’ and ‘part demon’ are not mutually inclusive terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Hunting Crocodiles Is Normal(ish)

All Sam Winchester ever wanted was a normal life.

A steady girlfriend, good friends and a non-fucked-up family seemed like pretty good goals to have, and up until a while ago, he’d completed two of the three.

(The last one was practically impossible to achieve, and Sam had pretty much given up by then.)

And then Jessica had died, and he’d been dragged off on an America-wide road trip to kill the things lurking in the shadows, and the normal part of his life had been shattered. But he’d made the most of things, treating it like a normal road trip that normal people went on with their normal brothers when their normal girlfriend died. 

Except for the things that wanted to kill them.

Oh, and the revelation that he was apparently part demon and could do things with his mind.

All completely normal.

~~~

Sam Winchester was fairly sure that power was not inherently evil, or, when it came down to it, inherently good. He was fairly sure that it had been proven that it was the kind of person you were that determined what you did.

And he was pretty sure that he was a good person at heart.

Which was why Dean’s (and later Castiel’s) stubborn refusal to let him use it was so puzzling. It wasn’t like he was going to go batshit crazy and start the apocalypse or anything, and it was so _useful_. Really, if he could just perfect the technique, they wouldn’t have to kill innocents anymore. They wouldn’t have to get in close and risk life and limb anymore.

Dean might even stop having nightmares.

(And if he had to drink demon blood to do so, then so be it.)

~~~

All Sam Winchester ever wanted was a normal life.

It was a pity ‘normal’ and ‘fated vessel of Satan’ weren’t mutually inclusive terms.

It was times like these that he wished he’d never agreed to find Dad.

(Honestly, it wasn’t like the guy had left them much of a legacy. ‘Scariest motherfuckers on the planet’ wasn’t exactly something you could put on your resume. Unless you were going for a job in the Australian Special Forces.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put 'American Special Forces' but then I had a burst of patriotism and went NOPE AUSTRALIA IS BETTER.  
> I mean, seriously, have you seen those guys? They are some _scary_ motherfuckers.
> 
> ~~I will not write a spy AU I will not write a spy AU I will not write a spy AU~~


End file.
